


Sugary Sweet

by Jumin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bonding, Cliffhangers, Commoner!Eren, Eren and Levi are 2 years apart, Fluff, Gentleness, Good Parenting Grisha, Gore, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Lmao that rhymes, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might Change Later, Omega!Eren, PRINCE!LEVI, Plot Difference, Romance, Royalty, SINnamon Rolls, Slight Twist, Smut, Witch!Hitch, Yaoi, alternative universe, candy house, fairy tale, title is misleading, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there were three friends sent out to pick berries. The three had spread a trail of breadcrumbs to find their way back home. Along the way, they decided it would be best to camp for the night. </p><p>Fairy Tale AU based on Hansel and Gretel, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gum Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes so big, they're mistaken for gum drops.

_Once upon a time, there were three friends sent out to pick berries. The three had spread a trail of breadcrumbs to find their way back home. Along the way, they decided it would be best to camp for the night. But when the oldest woke up, he discovered his friends mauled to death. Fear over took his body as he wept and wept over the loss of his friends. He could not go home without them; he would not leave the woods without them._

* * *

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin!" Carla shouted from downstairs. Her brown hair was in her usual ponytail style, the braid ending right below her breast. The three friends—rather, siblings, tredged down the stairs of their comfy little home.

It wasn't much, that was for sure, but they couldn't ask for anything better. Armin, the youngest and a Beta, had soft, yellow hair, giving him female like qualities. Personally, the poor boy had been mistaken for a girl more times than he could count. He'd never expected so many confessions from unsuspecting men before. The middle sister, Mikasa, had fair, Raven hair. She was considered the strongest from where they lived; no one had dared to ever mess with her or her family. Mikasa always gave off an overpowering aura, something quick to set many people off. So of course without a doubt she was an Alpha. 

The oldest, Eren, had fluffy, brown hair, just like his mother. The two often got comments on how similar they looked (much to Eren's discomfort). Eren was a quirky, energetic boy. When Eren entered a room, not one person didn't know who he was. He was a natural born leader—in a way, but not too much. The guy basically had anger issues. Though most of his kind were timid, submissive, and well-behaved, Eren had always been the odd one out in nis community of fellow Omegas.

It was quite rare to have all three breeds in one litter but that never stopped Carla in the slightest from taking them all in. Except Eren though. He was Carla's child biologically. Did she mention how he was basically a man-child?

In the Jaeger household, everyone was quite popular. Grisha, the father and an Alpha, was a famous Doctor who had saved the whole village from the small pox virus they had last year. Thanks to that, many people had gifted the man and offered him many jobs. Carla, the mother and Omega, owned a medium-sized bakery; most people had said that her pastries were the best all around! She would only gush and tell them to knock it off. In fact, they were probably one of the most well off families in their community: Shiganshina.

"Yes, mother?" The trio asked, even though Mikasa had used their mother's first name. Mikasa never really got used to the idea of calling someone mother again. "As you may know, I'm working on a new dessert for the bakery," she started. Eren popped up happily, interupting Carla in the middle of her speech, "Oh, oh! You mean the Blackberry Pie? I love that one; will you please, please, please make it tonight?" He begged, using his puppy eyes on her.

"Eren," her tone was of a parent lecturing their child, which she was, "you know how rare blackberries are around here! You can't possibly expect me to have blackberries ready for my disposal all the time, do you?" She pinched his ear, earning a small wince from the boy. 

"But mom-" he dragged out the O. "But mom nothing, mister. Unless you're willing to pick some for me then..." Her voice trailed off, a small smirk settling on her face, daring him to take the challenge. "Then? Then what?" He questioned, completely loss. Sighing, Carla wondered how she gave birth to this oblivious boy. Even she wasn't this dense. 

Rolling her eyes she went to the closet, took out a wooden self-woven basket, and placed it in Eren's hands. "If you can find some blackberries in the woods and fill this basket, then I'll make Blackberry Pie tonight." Eren checked the clock on the wall; it was about 11 AM in the morning, the day was still young. 

Grabbing Armin and Mikasa along with him, the brunette took his camping bag with him. Not that he should really need it but he never went anywhere without it. Think of it as a... special blanket or lucky sock. Sprinting as quickly as he could, well, along with two other peope to slow him down, he wove his way expertly through crowds. But unfortunately, Armin and Mikasa ran into every single person, muttering a short 'I'm sorry' and 'excuse me' each time. Some people even dared to talk back, earning a cautious glare from the Raven among them. 

"E-Eren!" A shy voice resounded behind him. "Why do we have to go with you? I mean, me and Mikasa don't even like blackberries!" Armin reasoned. Eren stopped, a sudden frown etching his features. The sudden stop causing the Beta to stumble, a small squeak coming from his mouth. 

To say the Omega was disappointed was an understatement; the Omega was devistated. It took one bite from that delicious pie and he was hung like a weasel. The brunette didn't understand how his own siblings could hate the most delectable thing in life. Sighing, he turned around to face the two.

"Armin, Mikasa," he started, "are you saying you don't want to go on an adventure with me? Don't you know this could be a once-in-a-lifetime thing?!" His tone rising with every word. "You guys! She's letting us go into the woods! No one is ever allowed to go there without a hunter." He stated sturnly. 

Mikasa's eyebrow twitched as she pulled her blood red scarf over her mouth. It's not like she was displeased by her brother's words; Eren just had a knack for getting in trouble having her and Armin having to save him from getting in even more trouble. "Gee, I wonder why, Eren." Though she was trying to be sarcastic, her tone was rather flat and serious. They knew her enough to know she was joking, thankfully.

"Mikasa's right, Eren!" Armin exclaimed. "H-Haven't you heard the tales of the Wicked Witch who lives there? Who knows what could happen to us if she were to find us?! I would very much like to live, thank you very much." As he spoke, he trembled, fearing ever having to run into such an evil being.

Eren just stared at them for a minute, his braing trying to process everything the blonde said. Bursting out in a fit of giggles, Eren just slapped the smarter one on his back, earning a wince from Armin.

"Armin, didn't you know that's just a myth? There's no way witches exist. Even though faries, ogres, elfs, werewolves..." Eren trailed off, frowing again at the thought he could be wrong and possibly endanger his family.

"Eren's right, Armin," Mikasa said hesitantly, "there really isn't any real proof of them existing... The likeliness of us running into one is zero to none." Armin let out a shaky sigh. Maybe he was just too tense.

"Don't ger me wrong, Eren. I'm still against going into those damned woods but someone has to be there to protect you." Eren rolled his eyes. The Alpha in Mikasa was showing out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go!" 

Giving one last hesitant glance at the girl beside him, they reluctantly tredged after the Omega.

Eren's eyes sparkled that day. His eyes looking big and wide like gum drops.


	2. Sour Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe a shot of Whiskey. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry! It turns out I accidentally posted chapter 2 on a different account! Please forgive me, maybe? 
> 
> But anyways, now introducing Levi yay~
> 
> Also thanks for all the kinnd comments! They really warm my heart. ★ (Yes, I know that is a star.)

_Once upon a time, there was a boy who found his siblings mauled to death when he awoken. He was struck with terror, wondering why the same fate hadn't been bestown upon him again. The scared boy ran and ran, not bothering to see the beat up bodies of his beloved anymore. He ran until his lungs ached and his legs felt like jello from where they stood._

_Feeling hopeless, the boy wept for his loss, roaming without a purpose. He couldn't grasp his surrounds like his siblings did. A sweet smell hung in the air of the woods, catching his attention and making his heart flutter with hope._

* * *

Upon seeing the entrance of the woods, the Omega sped up eagerly–not entirely sure if he was excited about berries or the possibility of running into a witch.

The entrance of the woods was closed off by a old, moldy, run-down fence. It was said the orgin of the fence was because a child wondered into the forest and never came out again—at least that's what Armin said.

While the fence was see through, it didn't do much justice of keeping people out these days like it did back then. A few people in his village have gone missing lately. May Maria help Mina and Thomas's poor souls.

By time they arrived it was well off already later in 12 PM, much to Armin's distraught. He wanted to get this over with and go, quickly. Eren even cracked a joke about his eagerness, something along the lines of 'What? Did a new book come out today?' 

He felt proud of that joke. Even Mikasa giggled a little.

The Omega rubbed soothing circles on the Beta's hand. Unbeknownist to most, Omegas had incredible calming abilities. To Eren, it was almost like a second nature in a way. He couldn't say that he didn't like it; it was really very helpful when the time came. 

No, everyone was treated as equals  no matter what class they were. Alpha, Omega, or Beta, it didn't matter. 

Because it didn't define who you were. 

Of course, while a man having female reproductive organs wasn't exactly normal, it was quite a euphoric feeling to know that one day he himself would conceive his own child one day.

Mikasa and Armin were just giving him a strange look. He was just staring into space anyways. It was time to move on if they planned to be home by sun down.

He sighed, he'd never even had a lover or his first kiss yet. The boy was as pure, new-born baby. Kinda. He still masturbated and shit. He was a growing man still anyways. (Eren took way more pride than he should have into that.)

(Eren had little to no shame when it came to his manhood. Like, seriously. Armin, Carla, and Mikasa have walked into him beating his meat, much to their horror and Eren's amusement. He would always make an 'innopro-pro' joke afterwards, as Carla liked to call it. But Eren could never imagine Grisha walking in on him. That would be like, tramatizing, even though his father would probably pat him on the back and tell him 'good job.')

 Whatever. Anyways into the woods they go. Wasting anymore time was risky.

* * *

 

"Hey, hey, Levi," A woman with a high up ponytail zoomed her way into the room. She had a pair of goggles upon her face. It was a weird choice of eyewear, she knew. But that's what made it all the more better because she herself was a bit, well, weird. 

"What the fuck do you want, Hanji?" A deep yet irritated voice resounded below her. Hanji looked down below her causing the figure to scowl at her actions. It was like she was indirectly making fun of his height. Yes indeed, standing 'tall' at exactly five-foot-three was Levi Ackerman, the crown prince of Maria Kingdom. Did I mention he was also captain of the Royal Army? Though he was short, he could still kick your ass faster than you could say 'shortie.' Seriously, don't ever say that around him. He could literally send you to your early grave.

"Aww, don't be like that, you Oompa Loompa!" The fact that Hanji was was still standing, alive and very much unscathed, was still an unknown fact to most. Everytime the two clashed, she would always joke about his height. Rumours spread that Hanji was a goddess of some sort but others soon dismissed that opinion once they saw how ungraceful she was.

Hanji was a Beta, a smart one at that. She was the head doctor in the castle. Any injury you had, the Beta could fix it. Hell, the woman could perform surgery if needed. Anybody would be jealous of her skills or to at least be jealous of the fact the brunette wasn't by their side.

While she was amazing at what she does, her interest could get a little... out of hand. Okay, maybe not a little; Hanji would light up like a firecracker of the Fourth of July.

Levi was, of course, an Alpha; whatelse could a Prince possibly be?

Well, if he wasn't one... let's just say life wouldn't be so kind. The process of assured type breeding was very, very intrucate that Levi himself couldn't even understand it-just because he was a Prince didn't mean he was the smartest tool in shed, though, he wasn't unintelligent either. Maybe just a step behind Hanji... and Erwin.

Erwin was the Commander of the Royal Army, or the Survey Corps or Scouting Legion, they liked to call themselves. There was aboveboard no doubt that the name had no meaning: Erwin just thought it sounded fancy. No, the real star of the show were the wings: the Wings of Freedom. They represented the wanting desire of escape, a safe haven, justice, and even affection. Besides, wouldn't you want to wrap your loved ones in your wings too?

The Commander was burly and Herculean. Always five steps ahead of everyone else even in a dire situation. It was like he always knew what to do. His slicked-back, smooth, blonde hair was an extra feat he possessed, quite arousing if some girls did add in.

Naturally, he was taller than Levi. Which wasn't a surprise, everyone was really. Even dearest Petra had outgrown him by a solid inch. Levi frowned at that thought. Levi sighed, shaking his head. He would do anything to get away from this crazy bitch righy now.

And he meant anything.

"Hanji, I swear to God if you don't shut up in this split second, you'll be finding my boot up your ass." The short man threatened. The brunette just giggled, throwing her head up in the process of her fit of insanity. "Oh my, my Levi! I didn't think you had a strange kink for that!" She waggled her eyebrows, trying to pull of a suggestive look but honestly, it looked like there was a seizure happening on her face.

Levi just scoffed, not wanting to fulfill her sick fantasies. His threats didn't meant he had a strange kink nor was he a sadist. Not that anyone needed to know such information about him. Levi was just violent in nature. 

"It's not like that, Shitty Glasses. Have you finally started shitting out your ears? Must be so with all those retarded ass experiments you've been doing. Seriously, who the hell wants to make living candy? How would you feel if candy suddenly came alive whilst trying to eat it? It wouldn't feel very good, would it?" He rambled and rambled, getting angrier for no reason in particular. Hanji frowned, she didn't think her experiments were stupid, they were interesting and for science! "One day Levi, you'll understand my purpose as a scientific doctor. You should get a hobby while thinking of it also! It would be nice to finally see you getting out there; maybe even see you start dating!" She beamed, skipping away as if anything that she just spouted didn't concern him in the slightest.

Were the God's finally punishing Levi for his sins? Or was life just that unfair? There were reasons Levi never did anything; he never really has to do anything. "Damn, Shitty Glasses..." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

He could very well get a lover if he wanted to, the Prince just needed time. Lots of it.

Sighing, he rubbed at his temples irritately. He needed something sour, like those little  _sour straw_ thingies that were good as hell. 

Or maybe he needed a shot of Whiskey. Who knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be working on a series of one-shots or something. I really shouldn't seeing as I have other works but I can't help but not write my ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fairy tale AUs! I dunno if anyone would want me to continue, oops. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
